Run Devil Run
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Malfoy is being a jerk to Hermione as always. It's time for payback!


Run Devil Run

I OWN NOTHING! J.K ROWLING DOES!

If you have any requests PLEASE don't be affraid to ask!

This is my first!

ENJOY!

He always mocked her. For him it was like his goal in life, but Hermione Granger was getting sick of all his foolishness. So she was going to get sweet revenge on the little git...Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room thinking about what to do to Malfoy.

"I've never really done anything that bad before..." she thought while tapping her foot on the ancient maroon rug.

What WAS she going to do. Hermione was Ms. Goody Two- shoes! She has never received detention or got any bad marking on her tests/homework.

Then it hit her! Who were basically the gods of trouble, the pranksters of the century, the most devious and sly boys in all of Hogwarts! Fred and George! Hermione quickly stood up from the couch she was sitting on and ran to the Great Hall.

When she got there she ran to her house table and found the pair.

"Gosh, Hermione, you know you look like a mess." Fred said while looking at her from head to toe.

Yeah 'Mione, look at you!" George agreed.

Hermione ignored their rude comments and cleared her throat while sitting between them.

"Fred, George...I can't believe I'm saying this but...I need your help." She muttered under her breath. The two grinned from one ear to the other. They put their arms around her shoulders and looked at her with an amused look.

"YOU need OUR help?" Fred empathized clearly mocking her

" THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" George fake cried.

Hermione cringed at the thought of getting help from the twins but she brushed the feeling off.

"Yes I need your help!" She said annoyed

"Well with what, come on spit it out!" The twins said.

"Well it's obvious you too are the trouble makers of the school-" She began but Fred interrupted her by clapping his hand on his chest.

" Hermione! US! TROUBLE MAKERS!" He said with a pretend sad tone.

"Oh the agony!" George howled with the back of his hand on his forehead for dramatic effect.

Hermione rolled her eyes then said " As I was saying, you to are very familiar with pranks and such but I need you to help me on a kind of prank to do on a... particular person."

The twins raised their eyebrows at the same time and said " Well of course we'll help you! But before we do WHO are you going to prank?"

Hermione gave the twins an evil grin.

"Our little ferret friend, Draco Malfoy"

"THIS WILL BE FUN!" George said , rubbing his hands together.

"Oh yeah it will be, 'Mione, meet us in the common room after Lunch." Fred said, running off with George.

Right after lunch Hermione quickly walked into the common room and sat in a vacant arm chair in front of the love seat Fred and George were sitting on.

"Okay, We have some ideas on what to do on Malfoy." Fred said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, here's the first idea, sneak into the Slytherin dorms and steal all his clothes." George said, wiggling his eye brows.

"NO! To risky!" She yelled.

" OKAY OKAY! How about you crush a nosebleed nougat in his drink?" Fred pipped up.

Hermione thought about it and grinned. "Perfect, tomorrow at breakfast I could sneak it in his drink while using the invisibility cloak!"

The Twins nodded in approval, Then gave her a couple of the nosebleed nougats and then they all high fived.

The next morning Hermione put the crushed candies in her robe pocket, got under the cloak and left for her devious little plan to start.

As she got in the Great Hall she walked over to the Slytherin table and waited for Malfoy to be distracted. Then When his fork dropped Hermione put the crushed nougats in his drink and ran back to Gryffindor table.

She quickly took it off and gave it to Harry.

" Thanks Harry." She said while looking over at Malfoy

"Sure, I WANT to see this." He replied.

The twins and Ron sat closer to Hermione and Harry and watched Malfoy take a sip of his morning tea. About ten seconds later Malfoy was having the worst nosebleed anyone has seen. He stumbled around trying to gather all the napkins he could find but then tripped and fell face first on the ground. Everyone laughed and Hermione smirked.

"Thats what you get!" She said.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
